The Unexpected Guest
by XxmidnightssexynessxX
Summary: the two most precious people in lucys past comes back to haunt her will midnight belive them or is this a trp set by jude to lure lucy back home? i know the summary sucks! RATED T FOR FUTURE REFRENCE!
1. lucys kid?

**ME: "HELLO THERE UMM THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO I DON'T HAVE MUCH TO SAY SO LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY! ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**Lucy's P.o.V~**

**It was any regular day at the chaotic guild called Fairy Tail. That is until the doors flew open to something that will change my life forever. The guild thought it was nobody special like a person from their guild they really didn't pay attention neither did I because I was picking a flyer for my solo mission. Then I heard mumbled 'hi' I turned around to see a little boy about Romeo's age but he has pink hair and chocolate brown eyes, He's wearing a blue and black checkered jacket with a dark red shirt and dark gray skinny jeans with black and dark red high tops.**

**Lucy: "hello there!" I said with the warmest smile I can conjure up. Then I heard Mira screech. "Mira! Are you ok?!"**

**Mira: "NO! why didn't u tell me u had 'SOMEONES' KID?!**

**Lucy: "M-Mira…*sweat drop* I didn't and I'm not even dating 'SOMEONE'!**

**Mira: "awe… then why does he have his hair and **_**YOUR**_** eyes?"**

**Lucy: "how the hell am I supposed to know?!"**

_**NATSU'S P.O.V~**_

**I saw Lucy and Mira arguing I was curious and cautious because when Mira gets angry…. Bad news for you…. So I walk over to them only to get shooed away by LUCY! LUCY! She never shoos away people! Is she getting tired of me?! No... Something is up so I decided to ask Wendy.**

**Natsu: "Oi Wendy what's wrong with Lucy and Mira?"**

**Wendy: "oh natsu! Welcome back how was it? And they've been arguing about the little boy…"**

**Natsu: "it went fine so? What about the little boy maybe he just wants to join the guild?"**

**Wendy: "I don't know natsu… he smells oddly a lot like lucy…. Maybe he's her brother?!"**

**Natsu: "Lucy doesn't have a brother." I said in a monotone voice. So I walked up to the little stranger. "hey. Who the fuck are you?"**

**Right now known as 'the little boy': "ehh? Gee I was wondering when someone was going talk to me. I'm kai dragneel."**

**Natsu: "I have a brother?!"**

**Kai: "I'm not your brother baka! I'm your son!"**

** Now the whole guild is staring at me and **

** Kai even Lucy and Mira stopped fighting to look at me**

_**LUCY'S P.O.V~**_

**I guess Mira broke the silence guild**

**Mira: "see! I told you Lucy! I told you!"**

**Lucy: "fine! I give up! But Mira he's not mine! Why would you even think like that?!"**

**Mira: "w-well you see…. Oh look I have a costumer!"**

**Lucy: " don't change the subject!" I walked over to kai "gosh mira…. Anyways kai was it?"**

**Kai: "finally! You talk to me! Hallelujah! Yes... Yes it is why?"**

**Lucy: "what the hell?"**

**Natsu: "luce there's a child in the guild!"**

**Lucy: "Ara… Ara… because do you use magic?"**

**Kai: "well ya"**

**Lucy: then why don't you join the guild!"**

**Kai: "umm no."**

**Lucy: "great! Let's! Wait whaa?"**

**Kai: "I'm only here to tell you something."**

**Lucy: "what is it?"**

**Kai: "Grim." He said with such a monotone voice I thought he was a robot for a minute.**

**Lucy: "GRIM !? B-BUT HE DIED HES DEAD! DEAD! He- he can't possibly be alive…" tears start to roll down my face so much you would've thought I was juvia when she finds out gray doesn't love her back. I was also stuttering the word 'grim' between tears.**

**Kai: "geez theres one more word to but I'm not sure if want to say it…"**

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ **ME: HEHE CLIFFY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**LAXUS: YOU KNOW THEY'LL HATE IT RIGHT?**

**ME: YEAH I KNOW BUT IM LOOKING FOR A PARTENER TO DO THIS STORY WITH SO ANY VOLUNTEERS PLEASE PM ME**

**RISE.**

**BOW.**

**AYE!**


	2. pissed off lucy?

Sexy: heyy there laxus….

Laxus: fuck off!

Sexy: heyy! Ik I abandoned you but you don't have to be so rude!

Luxus: XxmidnightssexynessxX doesn't own FT if she did id be forever untill she made another episode!

Sexy: heyy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ previously:

Kai: "gee theres one more word but im not sure if I want to say it"

Lucy: " don't say it I already know… midnight… am I right?"

Kai: "….yes…."

Lucy: "anyways why don't you run along to ur mum?"

Kai: "OMFG! How dense can u guyz be except that girl over there with the long white hair she knows who my mother is! Anyway… you don't have to be shy shes your sister! Oh my god why do I have to be in a dense family!"

Grim: "hey! Im not dense you baka! Sooo… hey lu?"

Lucy: "WTFH! You havnt seen me in 11 god damn years! And that's all u have to say!"

Grim: "ill be damned lucy! _You _ havnet seen me in ages and that's what you say to me! Speak what you preach Lucy! "  
lucy: "shut up grim oh! And one more thing your quiet nice for a guy whose name is '_**The Grim Reaper'**_ !"

Natsu: "luce who the hell is this guy?!" grim looked at natsu funny then realized something.

Grim: "oooooo lucy… midnights gonna be _**PISSED! **_When he finds out!"

Midnight: "finds out about what?"

Lucy: "NOTHING!" I said all a little bit too quickly… "Ohm natsu! To anser your question this is my brother…._kani_."

Grim: "why you little…"

Evergreen: "that's it! Enough with the vulgar **language**! Lucy I understand that there you're family and all but please Wendy and Romeo are still at a too young age for that kind of language! _Thank you!_"

Ezra: "lucy…. What the fuckin hell is midnight doing here! Hes a bad guy!

Lcuy: "ok! That's enough! Evergreen im soory you feel that way but this is fairy tail for fucks sakes theres going to be vulgar language! Wendy and Romeo an suck on it for all I care! And Ezra more importantly everybody! I know what you might be thinking 'why is midnight here hes a bay guy'

'that bitch hurt our family!' but im telling u he changed! And ill prove it!... he'll prove it! But some of you might be on a different track like 'wow! Lucy has a brother!' or 'why didn't lucy tell me she had a brother?!' that's because your too dense to realize midnights here! I didn't tell you because it hurt to much to talk about both of my parents dided I ddnt even know my father loved me until after he was dead!

My mother was the kindest person I knew at the time and she died first! My brother is the only relative I have! So just put shits in it will ya?! Thank you! Now…. Kai… mind telling me who your parents are so I can guide you to them?"

Kai: "y-yes ma'am! N- natsu dragneel and lucy heartfilia! So… in other words im your son lucy and natsu.."


	3. lucys family?

**sexy: ok look laxus I know it was wrong of me to make you guys ****wait so long but shool has started, I have homework now, and I ****don't get much fucking time to myself so sorry.**

**laxus: that's all?! all of that time gone you made me worry and ****this is what you came back with?! seriously?!**

**sexy: im soory laxus! *crying* I made you worry for so long...**

**laxus: ... its fine just don't cry sexy...**

**sexy: you say sexy? *back to normal* oh and readers I am going to post my very first fanfiction eventully... with no changes what so ever its awfully random...**

**happy: XxmidnightssexynessxX does not own FT **

**sexy & laxus: HAPPY!?**

**happy: hehe...**

* * *

**lucy: wait.. say that again? I thought I heard you you wrong.**

**midnight & grim: yea..say it again I dare you. *evil glare***

**zeref: say what again?**

**zancrow: yea im with zeffy here, what did the little brat say?**

** THE GUILD WHERE TO DUMBFONDED TO SAY OR DO ANYTHING**

**kai: who you callin a brat _girlie. *_death glare***

**lulu: lu! im here to! zeref?! its been a long time!**

**luna: heh typical teenager... anyway hey there lu.**

**lu: HEY! WHO STARTED THE PARTY WITHOUT ME?!**

**zancrow: girlie!? that the best you got bitch?!**

**zeref: yea... even though we saw each other last week! *over enthusiastic***

**midnight:hey! I was talking to him!**

**grim: I was talking to him to!**

**kai: I don't even know who you guys are! and I don't want to talk to any of you! I just want to talk to mum!**

**lulu: hey! no need to be bitchy!**

**luna: is this seriously happening?! when we just got here to!**

**lu: HEY! stop ignoring me!**

**lucy: STOP! everyone just sh-**

**master: what is going on in here!? *they all freeze in place* we have zeref: the death mage or death god basically grim: the grim reaper zancrow: the flame god lu: the party killer midnight: dark mage of Oración Seis luna: the dark princess lastly lulu: the dark weaponist lucy what are thy doing here _for you_? **

**lucy: good question master I don't know.**

** BY THIS TIME THE GUILD WHERE TAKING THER BATTLE STANCES**

**lucy: why are you all here?**

**zeref: lucy. as you may know even though its quite obvious. we are dark mages correct?**

**lucy: yea...**

**zancrow: well you see... GEH! luna you explain it! **

**luna: me!? fine... lue we where wondering when... GRIM! shes your twin u tell her!**

**lucy: just get to the point! **

**grim: we where wondering when you are going to get your dark magic! *talking fast***

**lucy: but we are only half siblings...**

**lu: no your not mother just got married to another man when you where little.**

**lulu: are you sure its ok to tell her?**

**midnight: to late now genius!**

**lucy: what? then who is father?**

***lu lulu and luna start crying***

**laxus: lemma guess lord death himself?**

**zeref: yes.**

**lucy: what? how is this possible? grim how do u know this and I don't we ARE twin right?**

**grim: im sorry lue but nows not the time for this... hey can u like back your guild members off?**

**zeref: lucy, I know this is hard for you to understand but father needs you, hes dying.**

**lucy: w-w-w-what?**

**zancrow,zeref,midnight,grim,luna,lu&lulu:...**

**lucy walk up to zeref and grabs his neckdoes a 360 turn and slams him into the wall she keeps her hold on his neck, zeref held surprise and shock on his face.**

**lucy: who are you to say that zeref? just because your the oldestand lived longer doesn't give you the right to say this stuff to me. the same goes for all of you. I maybe the oldest sister but im not gullible. do you seriously think you could fool me by telling such lies to me?**

**lucy finally let go of zeref's neck natsu was the first to overcome his dazement**

**natsu: calm down lucy , ok?*hugs lucy comfortably***

**lucy: ...yea o-ok. 'omgirsh im totally blushing!... what are mybrothers going ot do to him?' **

**zeref sees the blush on lucys face looks from lucy to natsu then back to lucy**

**zeref: 'oh heell no!' *glares harshly***

**zancrow, grim, and midnight obviously doing the same thing *glares harshly***

**natsy: *unfazed, punching his palm after letting go lucy* luce! why doesn't the team go on a mission?!**

**lucy: yea sure ok!**

**gray: but lucy what about your guests?**

**lucy: I think they should be GOING now.**

**midnight: oh? we rent leaving BLONDIE.**

**lucy: wanna test that theory, GOTHY?**

**midnight: *glare* why not?**

**zeref: lucy its immature to fight with your youngest brother.**

**lucy: I wouldn't refer to him as my youngest brother, but what ever you say ZEFFY!**

**zeref: why you little...**

**master: ENOUGH! your acting like siblings!**

**z, z, g, m, l, l, l, l: we are siblings...**

**guild members: WHAT?!**

**lucy: well yea isn't it obvious?**

**ezra: so... that time when we fought midnight.. you knew him? when we fought zancrow you knew him? when we fought zeref you knew him?! lucy... how could you? **

**kucy: I... ezra I wanted totell you but... I didn't want any of you to think badly of me...**

**natsu: I wouldn't think badly of you luce... im the one who brought you here aren't I? **

**lucy: yea...**

**lulu: eeeeee! so adorb! **

**natsu: huh? 'what is she talking about?'**

**lucy: *blushes***

**zeref: grim..**

**grim: yea I know...**

**lucy: natsy why don't you go pick a job?**

**natsu: your not coming?**

**lucy: noo I have a score to settle... *smirk***

**natsu: ok... see ya later luce!**

**grim: yea... all yours zef! *runs away from lucy***

**lucy: 'poor mirajane... she has to just deal with the guilds craziness' grim... *creepy voice* where do u think your going? zeref, wanna join?**

**zeref: uhh no thanks... uhhh I better get going..**

**lucy grabs zeref's sash**

**lucy: you sure? good lets play a game called "smash the wall"**

**zancrow: maybe we should call her "wall smasher".**

**lu: yea. OI lue don't be too rough!**

**natsu: hey where did luce go?**

**lulu & lu: eeeeee!**

**midnight: calm down before you blow out my ear drums!**

**lu: oh put a shit in it midnight!**

**lulu: yea! you'd be doing the same f you where lue's sister!**

**zancrow: shut up! if lucy where here you wouldn't be fighting!**

**laxus: jiji, may I know whats going on here?**

**cana: OI, laxus! gramps wont anser you hes to shocked that these peole are lucys nee's and nii's**

**levy: un. lucy just took grim and zeref out to play a game...**

**gajeel: shrimp , its not a game its a threat. *smirk***

**levy: a threat for what?**

**m, l, l, z, l: natsu.**

**natsu: eh? mira can I have the usual?**

**mira: coming right up natsu!**

**wendy: HELP! HELP! LAXUS! MASTER!**

**laxus: what?!**

**wendy: can u carry this girl up to the imfirmary?**

**laxus: ok.**

**luna: wait! guys you see that its its... **

**midnight: no way! lulu call lucy zeref and grim immediately!**

**lulu: OK!**

**zancrow: holy shit! that's t-that's ...**


End file.
